


Celestial Navigation - PODFIC

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Lenka's SteveTony podfic series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Celestial Navigation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, per chapter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: A PODFIC for SabreMC's Celestial Navigation18 year old Omega!Tony finds himself Bonded to Captain Steve Rogers. He isn't happy about it until he is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Lenka's SteveTony podfic series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873033
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720710) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> With permission from Sabremc. 
> 
> Podficcer's note: I figured that I would practice doing podfics, please do not expect a very fluent rendition, yet, I would try my best to give Sabre's CN justice.

[Click here to listen to Chapter 1 of Celestial Navigation](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I482ZrFouMXea-drNQQV6EmyYeRdIs6A/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets adjusted to his new cabin home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podficcer's Note: Whew! this recording was over an hour long. The start of the chapter is really angst heavy, and I wasn't really sure how to give justice to the scenario. But I did my best.

[Click here to listen to Chapter 2 of Celestial Navigation](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ffGv-lsR1JDLjkjhucm-lvC1OxVMP0xZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have enjoyed the story, please give a kudos and comment on Sabremc's story.
> 
> Also, I would appreciate ome comments and kudos as well. Thank you for listening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed the story, please give a kudos and comment on Sabremc's story.
> 
> Also, I would appreciate ome comments and kudos as well. Thank you for listening.


End file.
